


two doors down

by estrojenn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrojenn/pseuds/estrojenn
Summary: Sora forgot his parents were coming back that night. He and Riku had been spending their nights together and now they had to quickly decide what to do in order to not get caught. But they're kinda dumb and in love.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	two doors down

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the song/episode of dolly parton's heartstrings on netflix  
> it inspired this thing that was supposed to only be 400 words long and not even about sora/riku

There was a series of hurried whispers filling the air in the room. A nervous energy was building up and it was about to spill over. There was no way they wouldn’t get caught with all the noise they were making from stumbling around. A hiding place was in order but few options were available. Under the bed? Impossible seeing as how it was on a box spring with no frame to lift it. The closet? Absolutely not--there was no space and he refused to entertain the irony of the situation.    
  
Time was running out. They started the madness when they saw Sora’s parents park in the driveway. His parents were back a day earlier than anticipated. Or really, they were back on time because Sora definitely forgot what day it was. Who could blame him? Riku came over after school every day and there was no way they would pass up the opportunity to spend time with each other. For the past 3 days they would spend their days playing video games (with Sora getting extremely competitive and still losing to Riku), eating gross ungodly creations at 3 am, and mostly, making out.    
  
Sora hadn’t really told his parents about having a boyfriend yet. He was getting to it, he swears! It was kinda hard when the moment he got around to saying something, his parents would just rapidly shoot off a conversation topic, say their ‘I love you’s’ and head off on another business trip. Sora was fine, really, it didn’t matter to him  _ that  _ much.    
  
“I don’t think you have a choice, Riku!” Sora groaned, it was an absolute nightmare.    
  
“I am  _ not _ going into the closet,” Riku buckled his pants and grabbed his shoes, thankful he didn’t take them off near the front door like usual.    
  
In a few moments the front door swung open, the adults muttering on about the mainland and how nice it was to be back on the island. The footsteps were getting closer and the boys’ heartbeats were thrumming faster.    
  
“Riku!” Sora nearly yelled.    
  
There wasn’t anything left for them to do. Riku scanned his options. The closet was a no for the 100th time. The only other idea of his was--   
  
Riku was grateful for the fact Sora’s bedroom was on the first floor. He quickly jumped out the window with his shoes in his hands, forgetting to even put them on before stumbling out. He saw Sora poke his head out, eyes wide, before turning back and shutting the window. Riku could hear him chatter with his parents before they bid goodnight, apparently too exhausted to actually speak to their son.    
  
“Hey,” Sora peered over the windowsill, head cradled in his hands.   
  
“Fuck,” Riku swore, thinking that if his heart beat any faster he’d probably die on the spot. He looked around and slowly stood up, brushing off the grass and dirt from his pants. Riku turned around to see a smiling Sora; his lips red from the interrupted makeout session. 

Riku reached out, fixing the messy hair, and subsequently giving it up and recognizing it as a lost cause. He moved his hand to cup Sora’s chin and used his other hand to hold Sora’s.    
  
“You’re not gonna stay, are you?” They both knew the answer, if they had to rush around like that then it wouldn’t be the smartest decision to spend the night. However, it was pretty obvious that together they weren’t the most intelligent couple on the islands.   
  
“You know I can’t,” Riku leaned in, eyes shifting from Sora’s down to his lips. Sora closed the distance and pressed his lips to Riku’s. It was soft and sweet, without hurry, and yet just as passionate as the ones before it. He tasted like fruit, Riku thought, like the mangoes they both shared only moments earlier. Riku chased the kiss, wishing for more, and Sora gave in. Their contact charged the air around them and once they parted, gasping faintly, they stood staring at each other in silence.    
  
“Hmm, miss you already,” Sora commented with a dreamlike tone.    
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Riku took both of Sora’s hands and raised them up, kissing them both gently.    
  
“You’re such a sap,” he snorted at the contact.   
  
“I’m your sap, babe,” Riku smiled at him. “Um. Sora?”   
  
Sora hummed in acknowledgement.    
  
“Can you hand me my shirt? I don’t, uh, want to just walk back without a shirt on. It’s kinda cold.”   
  
At that realization, Sora looked down and saw Riku’s chest uncovered. His face felt hot, cheeks dusted with a pink shade.    
  
“Ah yeah of course,” he laughed, and stumbled back into the room for the wanted item. He found it among other things that were tossed around in the frenzy and threw him the shirt.    
  
“Thanks,” Riku said as he placed it back on and smirked at Sora’s obvious look of disappointment. “One more for the road?”   
  
“We’re being way too obvious right now,” he chastised Riku as he gave in and gave him another peck on the lips before retreating. He was close to just dragging Riku back in on the bed, throwing caution to the wind.    
  
“We  _ are _ the island’s resident dumbasses,” Riku declared, kissing Sora one more time on the forehead before finally,  _ finally _ , turning around and stepping toward the gate.   
  
Sora watched him leave and waved goodbye when Riku turned around one last time in order to close the gate as softly as possible. He sank back down on his bed, reaching for his phone.    
  
_ 2 New Messages from Riku  _ _  
_   
(Riku, 12:01 AM) love you   
  
(Riku, 12:01 AM) its fucking cold.   
  
(Sora, 12:03 AM) u could come back for a jacket ;)   
  
(Riku, 12:03 AM) if i go back i probably wont leave   
  
(Sora, 12:04 AM) that’s a risk i’m willing to take   
  
(Riku, 12:04 AM) dumbass   
  
Sora opened his window one last time. He knew that Riku would come back in a few minutes since he didn’t say no. Yeah, it’s a risk Sora’s willing to take--everyone else on the island knew they were just a pair of lovestruck fools. Sora felt too full of butterflies. He might burst if Riku didn’t return fast enough.    
  
“Hey,” came the recognizable voice. There was a bit of shifting going on, grunts and groans sounded out as Sora pulled him in.   
  
“Welcome back,” Sora grinned, pleased with their careless choices. Once they were both under the warm covers Sora brushed his lips against Riku’s forehead, then his cheek, and lastly his smile.   


**Author's Note:**

> come yell with me: @khdamage


End file.
